


stranger

by eofiyv



Series: you're my small universe [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Garis mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dalam satu titik.





	stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

* * *

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tidak saling mengenal, dan takdir mereka tidak berada dalam satu titik.

Senin pagi yang penuh dan sesak di stasiun, Levi sedang terburu-buru ketika bahunya bersenggolan dengan seseorang. Keras.

"Maaf, _Sir_!"

Oh, buang kata maaf itu. Ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Levi tengah kelewat tergesa untuk sekedar melirik apalagi menghardik siapa yang menabraknya.

Dan kehidupan berlanjut begitu saja.

[Padahal mungkin saja seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang sangat indah. Atau mungkin, orang itu adalah sosok yang tanpa Levi sadari, akan melengkapinya.]

Levi melewati stasiun itu setiap hari selama ia bekerja, dan pemuda yang sama tidak menabraknya lagi. Kadang-kadang ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

**end**


End file.
